It Won't Be Like This For Long
by SomebodysBella173
Summary: Edward and Bella with their little family. The ups and downs of parenthood, raising children and being a family. All Human. Possibility of OOC. Slight Lemons. Canon Couples Ed/B A/J Em/R Es/C. Disclaimer in profile.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a strange but familiar sensation on my chest and neck. It felt like a butterfly was lightly brushing its wings along my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to the side. There she was. My beautiful Bella. Even in the early morning she was gorgeous. Her hair was a mess; there were traces of her make-up from the previous day. She had one of my t-shirts from high school on and likely nothing underneath it. Her skin was slightly spotty from sleeping, and she had a crease on her cheek from her pillowcase.

"Good morning," she whispered, almost breathlessly. "Happy Birthday."

Oh yeah. I guess it is my birthday. Today I was 24. God, how the last 8 years had flown by.

"Good morning, my love. Sleep well?"

"Mmm. Wonderfully after last night," she grinned. Thinking back to last nights activities made my _little_ friend wake up also. Bella was in her second trimester of pregnancy. She looked amazing; it was so sexy to see her carrying my child. The new baby was due in October so we were beginning to get ready for that. We already had the basics (crib, changing table, etc.) from our first two children. Our oldest, Anna Renée who is 5 and Charles Anthony "Charlie Jr." who is almost 3. But even after seeing her pregnant with them, it was still an amazing sight.

"Do we have any plans for today love?" I asked Bella, while rubbing soothing circles on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Your parents and my dad are coming for dinner, but until then it's just the two of us." Anna and Charlie had stayed with my parents, Carlisle and Esme last night. A birthday gift from them.

I gave her the grin that I knew got her every time, "Care to participate in some early morning activities?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

She giggled. "As much as I'd love to do that, I have to get ready for tonight…" she trailed off. I had started kissing up the side of her neck.

"You wouldn't deny me birthday sex would you, Bella? Come on, please,"

She moaned, "Fine, but don't think you're getting some tonight too. This baby has been kicking the crap out of my bladder this morning, let me pee first." She leaned in to give me a peck, but I wouldn't have that. I grabbed the back of her neck and gently pulled her on top of my, holding her hips up, so we didn't squish her bladder or the baby. She ran her hands up and down my stomach, lightly scraping her nails across my abs. She moaned into my mouth, but it went straight to 'Little Eddie' as she so lovingly called it. I know she could feel him poking her thigh, but she pulled away.  
"I said let me pee, you horny man," she laughed. She quickly kissed my gently, then pranced off towards our adjoining bathroom.

I started to think about our past, the way our lives had turned out. Definitely not how we had planned them, but we wouldn't change anything now. We were in our senior year of high school when we got pregnant with Anna. My parents were thrilled, Charlie, Bella's father, not so much. He literally tried to shoot me, until Bella informed him that I was sticking around.

Charlie Jr. was a definite surprise. Bella and I had decided to wait until Anna was at least five before having another child. She was just a year and a half when we became pregnant again.

This child had a bit better timing than Charlie did. We wanted to wait a little longer, but Bella and I both agreed that we would never use birth control. We decided this because of a close experience. My twin sister Alice and her husband Jasper had been pregnant around the time Charlie was born. She didn't know about the pregnancy and continued to take her birth control. It resulted in them losing their baby, poor tiny thing was only two months along.

Bella had decided to stay home with the Anna when we had her. I attended medical school, in pursuit of becoming a doctor. I ended up dropping out within a year, when I got a record deal for my piano compositions. That provided us with enough money to live comfortably.

Bella strolled out of the bathroom then, wearing something totally different than she'd left in. She had on a flowing camisole; it went to just below her baby bump.

"Miss me?"  
"Always, my love," I opened my arms for her and she tackled me onto the bed.

She straddled my waist and began to kiss up my stomach. Eddie Jr. and I certainly didn't have the patience for that right now. I grabbed her hips and flipped us over; I slowly began kissing her neck at the spot I knew got to her. Bella grabbed the waist band of my boxers and pushed them down as far as she could reach, I quickly kicked them off. I lowered my kisses down her collarbone, down into the valley between her breasts, kissing each one as I passed, down to her stomach. I massaged her breasts as I continued lower, until I got to the promise land.

"Edward," she moaned. "I don't have the patience for that, just fuck me."

Her wish, my command.

I jumped back up the bed and hovered over top of her, slowly sliding myself into her, and giving her a second to adjust. She gave me a slow nod, and pulled my face down to hers. I thrust into her at a moderate pace; she locked her ankles around my torso behind my back.

"Faster," she whispered. "Harder! Oh god, harder Edward!"

I quickened my pace until we were both on the brink. I moved to kiss her breasts; she reached a hand down between us and began rubbing herself. Oh god. That was enough. I spilled out into her at the same time she started clamping around me.

"I love you, I love you so much baby," I whispered as she rode out her pleasure.

She kissed me softly, "I love you too," those words, after 8 years together, still made my heart squeeze almost painfully. "Lets go get our babies," and away we went.

* * *

First attempt ever at a partial lemon...  
Thoughts? Should I stick to fluff?  
Please review - Reviews are better than birthday sex with Edward :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"I love you, I love you so much baby," I whispered as she rode out her pleasure._

_She kissed me softly, "I love you too," those words, after 8 years together, still made my heart squeeze almost painfully. "Let's go get our babies," and away we went._

Once we'd finally showered –separately, I left to go pick up the kids from my parent's house.

Mom and Dad lived about fifteen minutes from our home in Forks so we often made the drive several times a week without worrying about the millage. When I arrived at Mom and Dad's, I could see the kids standing at the window, watching for me. They were out the door and running towards me before I even made it out of the car.

"Daddy!" screamed Charlie as he tried to keep pace with his sister. No sooner had he called out to me and he began tumbling downwards, landing on his stomach.

Before I could get to him to help him up, a streak of dark brown hair hit me like a bullet, grasping onto my left leg, "Dadddddddddy! I missed you so much!"  
I quickly scooped Anna up in one arm, and rushed to Charlie, "You alright, little man?"

He grinned up at me, "I okay, Dad. I felled down." My poor boy had his mothers sense of grace and balance.

"Can we go see Momma?" Anna asked me, while tugging on my shirt collar, "I missed her too, Nana isn't as good at telling bedtime stories as Momma is." She glanced at her brother, who nodded in confirmation.

I chuckled, "We'll go see Momma very soon. Let me talk to Nana first while you two go get your backpacks, okay?"

They nodded and squirmed away from me, rushing back into the house, where my mother was standing the in the doorway smiling.

"You're so good with them, dear." She boasted, "Happy birthday, Sweetheart." She whispered to me when I bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He got called into the hospital this morning; he'll be home in time for your dinner though."

"Alright, how were they last night? Did they give you any trouble going to bed?" I asked with concern, my mother may not be old, but she certainly didn't need to be chasing the kids around until the wee hours of the morning.

"Oh, you know how they are. Once they got past the fact that you two weren't here, they nearly passed out." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Your father got quite the work out playing tea party with Anna while trying to play cars with Charlie at the same time, the fool." I watched the look on her face, as she remembered back to the previous night, her love for my father reflecting in her eyes.

My parents had been together since they were fourteen, and had married straight out of high school, producing my older brother, Emmett, 9 months later. They'd become pregnant with Alice and I when Emmett was only 6 months old. Clearly fertility was a dominant genetic passed from my side of the family.

Without warning, both kids came barrelling down the stairs and both rushed to their Nana's side yelling their goodbyes, before they turned for the door. I grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts before they could get too far.

"Is that how you say thank you to Nana for keeping you two last night? Try it again please."

"Sowwy, Daddy," Charlie said quietly. He moved back towards Esme and waited patiently while Anna hugged her and thanked her for the "okay beddybye story". When she finished her hugs she came and took my hand while we waited for her brother.

"We'll see you around 4 right, Mom?" I asked before we left.

"Of course, dear. Go enjoy your day with those beautiful babies of yours, and tell Bella to take it easy will you? The poor girl's going to wear herself out."

"I will, Mom." I kissed her gently on the cheek, "Love you!"

"Love you too, honey," she yelled back as Anna and Charlie pulled me towards the car.

"Dada?" Charlie said as I drove down the driveway.

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"Can we get Momma some flowas? When we was playin' outsides yesterday, she sayed how much she missessess you gettin' her flowas."

I grinned at my little boy in the rearview mirror, "That's a great idea, bud. What do you think Anna?"

"Okay," she smiled sweetly at me in the mirror, as I turned onto the main road in Forks.

We stopped by the local grocery store, and headed towards their gift shop. Given the size of Forks, it's no surprise that the only place you can get flowers is at the grocery store, with everything else.

"Alright guys, you can pick out one small bouquet from over there," I told them as I pointed towards a low shelf that they could both reach.

They sprinted towards the shelf as I trailed slowly behind them, looking at the other flowers that Bella might enjoy.

"Daddy! Look!" I heard Anna shout at me from across the small store.

"Anna, sweetheart, you can't yell like that in here. Others don't want to hear you yelling while they shop, okay?" She nodded. "Good, thank you, love. Now, what did you want to show me?"

She proudly held up a small bouquet of multi-coloured daisies. "I wanna get these for Mommy,"

"Me too!" exclaimed Charlie from his spot next to her.

"How about we get one big one from all three of us?" I motioned towards a vase of the same flowers near the entrance of the shop.

"Don't you mean all four of us, Daddy? What about the baby?" Anna questioned.

"Good thinking sweetheart, from all four of us then."

I picked up the vase and we made our way to the cashier, Charlie and Anna walking in front of me. Anna was holding Charlie's hand, and they were skipping together, their hands swinging between them. I quickly grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and snapped a picture. How long would this friendship last? It probably wouldn't be much longer until they decided that their sibling had cooties and would refuse to be near them. I remember those days, I wouldn't go near Alice. It drove my mother crazy! Perhaps Bella and I should speak about this before it occurs, so we can decide how to handle it.

When we got to the cashier, the kids insisted to be the ones who placed the flowers on the counter. They both reached on their tip-toes and barely put the vase on the belt, I subtly nudged it so it wouldn't fall, and smiled down at their beaming faces, "Good job, guys!"

When we finally made it back home, Anna and Charlie were squirming in their car seats, Charlie with his feet flailing. I quickly unbuckled them and helped them out of my Volvo. Then I grabbed the flowers and walked to the door, which they'd left open when they ran inside. I could hear their excited voiced from the front door.

"I missed you more, Momma! Anna didn't even care that you weren't there!" Charlie claimed.

"Liar!" screamed Anna, "I cared Mommy! I missed you so much! Nana Esme tells crappy stories!"

"Anna Renée! Where did you learn a word like that?" Bella scolded her

Anna blushed lightly, looking more and more like her mother, "Uncle Emmett said it the other day when I was with Aunt Rosie."

Emmett. Should've known. The bugger had been teaching our children vulgar language since they were born. He and his wife Rose had a little boy of their own, Emmett Jr. To no one's surprise, his first word had been 'shit'. My mother had given him a verbal beat down after that one.

I quietly snuck up behind Bella, who was making pancakes on the stove. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered quietly in her ear, "Did you miss me, love? Eddie and I missed you." I grinned as I wiggled my hips into her ass.

She leaned back into me, but swung her arm around and hit my arm, "Edward Anthony, don't you put him where he doesn't belong." She flipped the final pancake from the pan and turned the stove off. Swinging around to face me, she saw the bouquet of flowers on the table behind me.

"Are those for me?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, baby. From the thre-" I cut myself off "four of us." I grinned looking at the kids, then down to her belly.

"You're the sweetest man, Edward." she reached up and kissed my lips lingeringly.

"Momma! Was my idea!" Charlie called anxiously from his seat at the table.

"Well then! You get a kiss too!" she called back to him, as she began stalking towards him.

He stood up quickly and jumped from his chair, "Daddy! Help! Momma's gonna get me! Ahhhhhhh!" He quickly hid behind my legs, but I swung around and grabbed his knees, holding him upside down. Bella hurried to where we were standing and tickled his sides lightly. Anna stood by the door watching us, and laughing at her bothers expense.

"Alright, we need to eat our breakfast now," Bella said calmly, while lifting Charlie down from my arms. "Anna, Charlie, go wash up, please."

They both scampered upstairs to their joined bathroom.

"And you, , come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me briskly to the laundry room, pulled me inside and shut the door, locking it. She reached up and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my lips down to hers. I turned quickly and backed her up against the wall beside the dryer. Grabbing at her knees and lifted her legs to wrap around my back. I ground into her core, listening to her breathy moans as I kissed and sucked my way down her neck. I picked her up quickly and set her on the dryer, which was running.

"Fuckkkkk," she hissed as the vibrations from the top of the dryer came in contact with her sensitive bottom. I almost had her shirt off her when we heard the inpending, "Mommy!".

"Damnit," Bella moaned quietly. "We're definitely having dryer sex. Fuck, that felt amazing. I love you!" And with that, she jumped down from the dryer, straightened her shirt and sweatpants and jogged out of the laundry room.

I looked down at 'Eddie Jr.' who was as excited as I was. "Well, friend, I guess we're on our own."


End file.
